1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a system for measuring light intensity distribution.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To measure the intensity distribution of a light source, a sensor is put in a position away from the light source. Then the sensor is moved around a circumference of a circle with the light source at the circle center. It is necessary to move the sensor to obtain multiple test data while measuring an intensity distribution of the light source.
The sensors used in measuring intensity distribution of light can be classified into two types: thermal and photonic. The thermal sensors are low-cost and can be operated at room temperature but have low sensitivity and low response speed. The photonic sensors have high sensitivity and high response speed. However, the photonic sensors are expensive and cannot operate at room temperature.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a system for measuring intensity distribution of a light at room temperature with high sensitivity and resolution.